


My Exception

by BasementVampire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Music, Night Vale, Queer Character, This Ship Gives Me Life, just really cute lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Michelle shares a song she wrote with Maureen, the only person who won't make her music uncool by listening to it.





	My Exception

Michelle pressed play on the CD player, buzzing with nervous anticipation. This was more anxiety-inducing than Street Cleaning Day, which was saying something. No one but her had ever heard this CD before, and her heart was racing as the smooth, legato piano notes began.

Smiling softly, Maureen lay her head on Michelle’s shoulder. Their hands were clasped together, and they sat in silence as the music played. A slow melody filled the air, replaced by chords when a velvety soprano began to sing.

When the track had finished, Maureen murmured, “That was beautiful.”

“You think so?” Michelle said, blushing.

“Absolutely. I had no idea you could sing like that.”

“Well, it’s just a hobby. I mean, I love music so much, I figured, why not make some of my own, you know?”

Maureen brushed a hand through the other girl’s hair. “You should get Cecil to play it on the radio sometime,” she said, half-joking, half-serious.

“Nah,” Michelle replied with a laugh. “Other people can’t hear my stuff, that would ruin it.”

“But I’m an exception?” the former intern asked with a smug grin.

Michelle gave her a quick kiss before pulling back to gaze into the other’s eyes. They were deeper and more beautiful than the Void could ever be, and Michelle thought she could look into Maureen’s eyes for hours. “Of course,” Michelle said. “You’ll always be my exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
